Tsunku Best Sakuhin Shuu Shita Vol.2 'Sharam Q ~ Morning Musume' ~Tsunku♂ Geinou Seikatsu 15 Shuunen Kinen Album
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Tsunku Compilation Albums Chronology |Last1 = Tsunku Best Sakuhin Shuu Ue Vol.1 (1st album) |Next1 = }} Tsunku Best Sakuhin Shuu Shita Vol.2 'Sharam Q ~ Morning Musume' ~Tsunku♂ Geinou Seikatsu 15 Shuunen Kinen Album (つんく♂ベスト作品集 下 「シャ乱Q~モーニング娘。」~つんく♂芸能生活15周年記念アルバム~) is the second compilation album released by Tsunku. It was released on December 5th, 2007 and commemorated the 15th year anniversary of 's major debut in 1992. All tracks were written and composed by Tsunku, with the exception of Disc D's track #1, #4 and #13, which were written by Tsunku, but composed by Hatake and Sharam Q. Tracklist Disc A #Koi no Dance Site - Morning Musume #I WISH - Morning Musume #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Kiiro 5 #Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Tanpopo #Chu! Natsu Party - 3nin Matsuri #Summer Reggae! Rainbow - 7nin Matsuri #Morning Coffee - Morning Musume #Koi no Telephone GOAL - Abe Natsumi #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - ℃-ute #Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta - THE Possible #Gatamekira - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Boogie Train '03 - Fujimoto Miki #GET UP! Rapper - SALT5 #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Matsuura Aya #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ - Morning Musume #SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ - ROMANS Disc B #Happy Summer Wedding - Morning Musume #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - Morning Musume #Ai no Bakayarou - Goto Maki #Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Tanpopo #Pittari Shitai X'mas! - Petitmoni #Ain Taisou Ain! Dance no Uta - Baka Tono-sama to Minimoni Hime #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #SHALL WE LOVE? - Gomattou #Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen - Coconuts Musume #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - DEF.DIVA #Kuyashi Namida Porori - Nakazawa Yuko #BE ALL RIGHT! - 11WATER #Megami no Mai - Mizuki Arisa #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Morning Musume Otomegumi #Mini Strawberry Pie - Minimoni #Boom Boom Meccha Maccho! - Gyaruru Disc C #Minimoni Jankenpyon! - Minimoni #Daite HOLD ON ME! - Morning Musume #Summer Night Town - Morning Musume #Minihamus no Ai no Uta - Minihams #Manatsu no Kousen - Morning Musume #Dancing! Natsu Matsuri - 10nin Matsuri #Shining Itoshiki Anata - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! - Goto Maki #Curry Rice no Onna - Sonim #Kacchoii ze! JAPAN - V-u-den #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #Inshouha Renoir no You ni - Elegies #Furusato - Morning Musume #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ - Morning Musume Otomegumi #Seishun Banzai! - Canaria Club Disc D #Single Bed - Sharam Q #My Babe Kimi ga Nemuru Made - Sharam Q #Hitoribocchi no Haburashi - Sakuraba Yuichiro #Sonna Mon Darou - Sharam Q #Ofukuro-no Komori Uta - Itsuki Hiroshi #Ai no Uta ~Chonmaru Saranheyo~ - Chonan Kan #THE☆YOSAKOI Soran Matsuri - Superga Risshu! #TOUCH ME #1 - Tsunku #Nijiiro Bashi - Amakusa Rannosuke (Sharam Q) #Nandeyanen Shinpai Sendemoee - 7HOUSE #LOVE~Dakiatte~ - Tsunku with 7HOUSE #Suggoine! - THE Tsunkubi♂to #Ramen Daisuki Koike-san no Uta - Sharam Q External Links *Discography: Tsunku.net *Listings: CD Japan Category:2007 Albums Category:Tsunku Albums Category:Best Albums